Objetivo: ¡Naruto!
by Ben678
Summary: La batalla final contra Kaguya iba bien, tenían a la Diosa conejo contra las cuerdas pero esta utiliza un Genjutsu en el tiempo para enviar a Asesinos cuyo único objetivo es Matar a Naruto, Pero Hagoromo no lo permitiría... Naruto viajara en el tiempo con el único objetivo de sobrevivir.


**Objetivo: Naruto.**

—Naruto... Hazte Hokage.

Naruto miro el polvo desvanecerse frente a su rostro. Trato de actuar fuerte cuando en Realidad estaba destrozado.

¿Cuantos habían muerto ya en esa infernal guerra para protegerlo? Mejor dicho ¿Cuantos habían muerto desde su nacimiento para evitar que muriera?.

Subió su vista pronunciando un determinado si, no lo iba a detener esto, tenia que ganar a cualquier costo. Y no podia permitirse flaquear ante esa deidad frente a sus ojos. Escuchó las burlas de Zetsu negro y eso lo enfureció, tanto que no dudo un segundo en aparecer frente a la Diosa para cortar su brazo sin piedad, el Zetsu grito mientras caía al piso y a su vez tiro dos varas para clavarlo en el suelo. No lo perdería de vista desde ahora en adelante.

Kaguya lo miro con frialdad alejándose al presentir que el Uchiha estaba cerca y rebasó el Chidori volviendo al lado de Naruto para crear una mejor estrategia.

—No los entiendo, no me podrán vencerme jamás todo esto es inútil— Naruto hizo clones 8 en total que se dispersaron a su alrededor—Soy la creadora del Chacra y soy muy superior a ustedes dos, aun como la ayuda de Hamoromo son insectos.

—¡Demuestra eso!—Sasuke voló en su direccion buscando que el plan de Naruto funcionara aunque esperaba que el no muriera haciéndolo. Lanzo un puñetazo al estar cerca que rebasó con facilidad la Diosa para sacar otra de esas armas negras para intentar atravesarlo. Pero Sasuke lo rebaso a tiempo y aprisiono su brazo mirando con determinación a Kaguya que quedo atonita al ver sobre su hombro que cada clon junto al original habían creado una esfera en forma de Shuriken azul que adentro de esta había un elemento de sus bijus potenciando el ataque—"Si eso me da estare en problemas"—Miro a Sasuke con frialdad—Shinra Tensei—Y el Uchiha salió volando con fuerza ante el devastador ataque, pero... Estaba sonriendo.

—¡Ninjutsu conjunto de Rasengan Biju Shuriken!—Aquella deidad no podría rebasar semejante ataque estaba muy cerca ya y era muy rápido.

BOOMMM

Sakura chillo de emoción mientras Kakashi tenia la mirada su baja.

—"Ellos son fuertes "—Kaguya había salido de ese ataque sin aparente dolor pero su ropa había sido muy maltratada—"Tengo que encontrar una forma de vencerlos pronto o... Que es esto".—Se dio cuenta muy tarde de la reacción que había tenido su cuerpo ante el ataque.

Se comenzo a expandir una masa blanca a su alrededor que la trago prontamente—"Demonios, tiene que haber alguna manera de acabar con ellos a este paso voy a terminar perdiendo"—Se negaba a la idea de perder una vez más, al estar dentro de esa masa aun podía ver vencermelo que pasaba y la aparición de algo mas par aumentar su dolor de cabeza un Susanoo azul...

Medito la situación mientras invocaba chacra de la dimensión normal. Ella sabia que con su porder tenia pocos limitantes, ella subió su mirada buscando una manera de ganar tiempo, eran un equipo formidable y aunque su poder fuera muy superior también sabia que ellos trabajando juntos encontraban una solución a cada problema que les daba, a cada dimensión nueva a cada técnica.

Lo más probable es que al salir de allí perdiera inevitablemente.

Ojala hubiera podido matarlos más jóvenes más débiles... Sus ojos brillaron con maldad al darse cuenta. Si abría una forma de vencer a ese equipo, pero, necesitaría todo el poder de cada ninja tendría que vaciarlos a todos. Todos tendrían que morir y ella perder para ganar.

Uso todo el poder ocular que tenia para invocar todo el Chacra posible. Hagoromo estaba flotando en el mundo original, los Hokages estaban detrás de el esperando el resultado como si estuvieran al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—Tranquilos se que ellos podrán lograrlo, se que ganaran—Aunque internamente también estaba nervioso, con su presencia dentro de ambos salvadores podía recibir imágenes de la enorme batalla pero no todas, y tardaban debido al cambio de dimensiones. Pero de pronto sintió un desnivelado poder tan grande que podía compararse al de Kurama o superarlo sin esfuerzo, el junto a los Hokages que parecieron sentirlo voltearon a las raíces del árbol y la cantidad de Chacra fue visible.

—¡!—Hashirama se paro con cara de miedo al sentir como el chacra venia de todas partes y en cantidades mounstrosas además sentía la presencia de muchos desaparecían. Trago grueso y los demás Hokages estaban igual.

—No pensé que mi madre se desesperaria a este punto—Hagoromo cerro sus ojos mientras pensaba en una cantidad infinita de técnicas que podría recurrir de aquel Chacra—¿¡Las personas en las raíces están bien!?—Pregunto Minato asustado pero el silencio de los demás era una respuesta clara, todos estaban muriendo mientras su chacra era absorbido. Cuando todo paro el chacra desaparecio por una ventana interdimensional negra, y el silencio se extendio—¿Ellos... Que paso?—Pregunto Minato de nuevo temiendo la respuesta.

—Todos murieron.

Kakashi y los demás miraban el mounstro deforme mientras las manos de esa cosa se dirigian a ellos—¡Shuriken Kamui!—Kakashi lanzo unas Shuriken negras cortando los brazos dejando mudo a Sasuke—Wow, Sasuke ese es más fuerte que el tuyo —El comentario de Naruto estaba de más pero era verdad, sintió un golpe bajo en su orgullo pero no tenia tiempo para eso, tenia que pensar en cómo vencer a la Diosa.

—Todos vengan—Hablo Kakashi con autoridad y ambos se acercaron—Les diré el plan para acabar con esto, esta sera la ultima misión del Equipo 7.

El portal se abrió abajo de la deformación que era esa cosa enorme. Y...

Todos lo sintieron, hasta Sakura la Mounstrosa cantidad de Chacra que rebasaba cualquier idea. El Chacra salio como un chorro a presión y golpeo la forma nueva de Kaguya.

—Jajajaja... jajajajajaja JAJAJAJAJA—El Zetsu negro se río con fuerza viendo como el Chacra salía —Ahora si están en problemas, con todo ese Chacra mi Madre se hará invncible.

Aunque Kaguya pensaba diferente, el Bijuu fue absorbido de vuelta y en su lugar Salio una Godoudama de tamaño planetario que iba creciendo.

Naruto trago grueso al ver que el chorro de chacra no paraba y seguía golpeando con fuerza a un objeto blanco que flotaba frente a la Godoudama, Kaguya salio como al inicio de la batalla sin ningun rasguño pero ahora brillaba en azul por el poder obtenido.

—"Incluso con este poder perderé contra ellos, incluso si destruyo todo la dimensión escaparan. En su forma actual ellos son invencibles juntos y no creo que separarlos funcione de nuevo"—Sus manos hicieron un baile que dejaba una estela de Chacra, haciendo un círculo perfecto... Cerro los ojos y al centro de ese círculo comenzó una serié de poses de manos raras a toda velocidad —Pero Hubo un momento en que no lo eran—Miro al rubio del equipo el cual desapareció de su vista mientras el Susanoo alzaba vuelo hacia ella y Sasuke levitaba junto a los clones.

—¡Sea lo que sea que harás no te lo permitiremos!—.

TIC

El mundo parecio detenerse un segundo para todos. La sensación para el equipo 7 era rara. Como si todos hubieran parado en un parpadeo pero ellos no podían hacerlo ahora.

TAC

Un reloj apareció detrás de Kaguya por un segundo mientras ella hacia el último sello—¡Rotura del tiempo!—

TIC... TIC.. TIC

Todo paro, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que funcionó pero tenia 3 Segundos antes que el tiempo avanzara e intentar sacar provecho a eso no funcionaria y además solo podría mencionar un nombre.

TIC...

Un reloj con un espejo apareció frente a ella, poso se mano en el.

TIC...

Sus ojos se reflejaron en el espejo —Maten a...

TAC

—Uzumaki Naruto—El tiempo volvió a la normalidad así que su cabello se endureció y lanzó proyectiles al Susanoo—¡Es rápida!—Dijo Kakashi sorprendido de que esos bastones pudieran atravesar con simpleza el Susanoo. Uno de los proyectiles se dirigia hacia su pecho mientras Dos Naruto se acercaban a gran velocidad a ella, desvío su mano un poco para atravesar a uno con su proyectil.

—No eras real, cuando se juntaron junto al Susanoo se transformaron y ocultaron a Hidra—Miro al de la derecha—El real debes de ser tu .

El brazo donde estaba Zetsu formo una para lanzarla por un portal.

Kakashi fue atravesado al horror de Sakura pero el seguía como si nada, el poder de Óbito era realmente sorprendente. Mientras iba cayendo junto el ultimo vestigio del poder de su amigo cuando miro que un portal se abrio frente al rostro del Naruto—!¡—Kaguya lo sintió y sonrió. El mundo había comenzado a cambiar pero solo ella lo sentía, Sasuke apareció junto a ella a la izquierda estirando su mano para alcanzarla —¡Kamui!—kakashi hizo desaparecer la barra que iba a perforar a Naruto.

Pensó en subir arriba pero la chica de cabello rosa iba cayendo hacia ella a toda potencia.

—Lo siento—Justo cuando la iban a alcanzar ella solto una risa—Pero ya perdieron.

La mano de Sasuke estaba por alcanzarla pero se comenzó a hacer polvo ante la mirada incrédula del Uchiha—¡Como!—Kakashi y Sakura perdieron el habla antes de que a su mano le siguiera el brazo y pronto todo el cuerpo—¡Vence...!—Antes de terminar de gritar su ultimo deseo desapareció por completo.

Kaguya aprovecho esto y se lanzo hacia la izquierda para escapar del ataque, Naruto estaba en Shock—Mueran—Kaguya extendió dos nuevas barras y las lanzo por sus portales, una le dio a Sakura en el pecho y otra le iba a dar a Kakashi pero a este le ocurrió lo mismo que a Sasuke.

—¡Que...!—Naruto iba a intentar atrapar a Sakura pero un Shinra Tensei lo mando a besar el suelo a tanta velocidad que las rocas se agrietaron, intento subir la vista a toda prisa pese al dolor cuando el cuerpo de Sakura cayo a pocos metros de el—¿Como?—Se pregunto el aterrorizado como pocas veces lo estuvo en su vida, los Bijus pensaban igual ¿Tanto era el poder de Kaguya?—Esto es lo que pasa cuando un humano se enfrenta a una Diosa—Kaguya descendió hacia Sakura, las dudas de Naruto eran miles pero al ver esta acción intento pararse pero de inmediato otro Shinra Tensei aumento el tamaño del cráter y término de cara al suelo nuevamente—¡Estabamos a punto de vencerte como... No te acerques a Sakura-chan!—Intento recomponerse pero entonces sintió algo, un escalofrío terrible y una sensación que no podía describir —Esto es lo mas cerca que estarán de vencerme—Kaguya saco una nueva barra y la subió apuntado a Sakura—Aprende el castigo por retarme.

—¡NOOO!—Naruto extendió la mano como si con ello pudiera crear un campo de fuerza a Sakura para protegerla pero miro con horror como Kaguya la remataba y esta desaparecía poco a poco, Kaguya ahora lo volteo a ver a el para comenzar a crear una godoudama de considerable tamaño frente a ella.

—Recuerda tu lugar y en la otra vida cuenta como te derrote—Naruto miro su mano, esta comenzaba a desaparecer haciendo que perdiera su modo Asharu. En su mente todos los Bijus miraban a Naruto... Llorar... Todos apretaban las manos y extremidades frustrados.

—Perdimos...

Dijo Kurama bajando la vista esperando el final. El lo sabia al estar mas tiempo con Naruto, este estaba desapareciendo de la existencia no de esta vida si no estaba dejando de ser parte del todo.

—Shinra Tensei—La Godoudama avanzo con brutalidad hacia Naruto que su cuerpo en la mayoría había desaparecido, la mitad del rostro igual, pero en su único ojo brillaba el odio y la determinación...

BOOOOMMMM

Kaguya bajo su brazo complacida y miro su mano, estaba comenzando a desaparecer pero no importaba, porque sabia que había una Kaguya en la dimensión real victoriosa.

—Fueron unos dignos oponentes —Dijo antes de volverse polvo por completo.

El Zetsu negro no entendió nada pero mientras desaparecía al menos le quedo en claro que su mision había sido cumplida.

Kaguya había ganado.

—¡AHHHHHH!—Naruto grito lleno de panico cubriéndose con sus brazos para intentar detener la Godoudama, mantuvo cerrado sus ojos pero no escuchaba nada así que abrió uno y después el otro. Al darse cuenta que estaba tirado en el pasto y que no estaba en la otra dimensión. Se sentó y Miro su cuerpo para sobre saltarse aún más —No, espera que, no entiendo—Sus manos eran mas pequeñas, de hecho todo su cuerpo lo era mucho más de lo que debería.

Tenia un cuerpo de niño de 12 años. Su expresión no tenia precio, su ropa antigua también estaba con el, trato de tranquilizarse pero no entendía nada y se sentía al borde del colapso nervioso, hasta que sintió una mano en su espalda incitándole a ponerse de pie.

—Hola querido, es un placer conocer al Héroe del mundo ninja—Escucho una voz tan suave y fina que logro tranquilizarlo un poco, trato de mirar quién era la dueña pero esta entrelazo su brazo para ayudar a levantarlo—Se que estas confundido pequeño, pero en un momento entenderás todo.

—¿Quien es, que esta pasando que paso con Kaguya y mis amigos... ¡Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi sensei!?—Se soltó con Brusquedad y dio un salto hacia delante para mirar a la dueña de la voz para exigir una explicación, pero al ver las 3 figuras frente a el se quedo mudo.

Había dos mujeres y en medio estaba el Rikudou Sennin, el cual parecía mas traslúcido que antes—¿Quienes son ellas anciano?—Pregunto temblando un poco, tenía un dolor de cabeza poco común. Las dos Mujeres tenían mínimo 20 años, cada una hermosa y portaban un báculo que al final tenia la forma de la luna o el sol, la de la luna tenia cabello negro y ojos grises, con un vestido simple blanco y la otra era igual pero rubia de ojos dorados—Son las Diosas del Sol y la Luna Tsukuyumi y Amateratsu—... Y cayo desmayado.

—Despierta—Ordeno el Rikudou golpeando su cabeza con su bastón —¿Es un sueño? Porfavor no me digan que me volví loco—Naruto se se sentó de nuevo pero al ver aquellas mujeres supo que no era un sueño, ojala estuviera loco—Te hemos observado pequeño todo este tiempo y debemos decirte—Hablo Tsukuyumi llevándose una mano al pecho —Que estamos muy sorprendidas por tus logros —Naruto las miro por largos segundos sin saber cuando comenzó a apretar sus manos con cierta furia—Si de verdad son Diosas... ¿Porque no nos ayudaron? ¡Porque dejaron a tantos morir Dattebayo!—Naruto se paro y les apunto con su dedo—¡No se dieron cuenta de todo lo que Madara y Kaguya hacían!—

—Lo hicimos—Afirmo Amateratsu con tranquilidad porque sabía de ante mano que el Rubio actuaria así —Pero no se nos permite intervenir en asuntos humanos—Lo miro con serenidad esperando que comprendiera aquello—Eres el primer humano que nos logra ver en 10,000 años.

—¿10,000 años?—Pregunto Naruto sorprendido, sacudió su cabeza y las miro enojado de nuevo—Pero y entonces porque me ayudaron ahora y no antes.

—Porque yo se los pedí Naruto—El Rikudou intervino en la conversación rápidamente —Perdieron contra mi madre y Cuando me di cuenta de que hizo utilicé gran parte del poder de mi Rinengan para que rescataran tu conciencia y la mandaran a tu viejo cuerpo —Naruto trato de comprender la información de forma inutil puesto que ello parecía imposible pero ahora que había mencionado eso tenia que hacer la pregunta—¿Como nos venció?, estábamos a punto de sellarla.

—Eso puedo explicarlo yo—Tsukuyumi dio un paso al frente —Utilizo un Ninjutsu para entrar momentáneamente al reino del tiempo y utilizar su Sharingan en el espejo del tiempo y así ordenó a muchos ninjas y personas matarte de niño —Naruto parpadeo más veces y luego cayó desmayado de nuevo.

—Hubieramos utilizado títeres para explicarle—Dijo Amateratsu sintiendo pena por Naruto, debía tener un revoltijo en su mente—Yo lo despierto —El Rikudou levito en su dirección y alzó su bastón de nuevo.

En poco tiempo Naruto estaba parado tomadose tiempo para adaptarse a tanta información toda complicada.

—Pero si eso verdad quien me mato?...

—Matara—Corrigio Amateratsu.

—A si matará, espera ¡Yo no dejare que nadie me mate!—Dijo Naruto con los ojos como platos—Amateratsu soltó una risita—Si, si dejas que te maten nuestro poder seria en vano y tu no quieres eso ¿Verdad?—Pregunto tan dulcemente que de alguna forma aterró un poco a Naruto.

—N-No les fallare pero en todo caso ¿A quien me enfrentare Dattebayo?—Pregunto, esta vez el Rikudou floto al frente—Enfrentaras Naruto y no solo será uno, no sabemos a quien o a cuantos afecto el Genjutsu —A Naruto se le prendió un foco y miró al Rikudou esperanzado.

—Pero si es un Genjutsu ¿Se puede romper no Dattebayo?—Pregunto esperando que hubiera una manera pacifica de ganar—No Naruto, es un Genjutsu hecho con el Rinengan, los que hayan sido afectados tienen un odio real y unas ganas reales de verte en un charco de sangre—El Rikudou hablo de forma fría y calmada—Nada aparte de la muerte los detendrá.

—Y ¿Porque Sasuke se hizo polvo? ¿Que paso con los demás en la dimensión real?—Al ver la mirada triste que le dieron trago duro y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, bajo la mirada hasta que sintió una mano en su cabeza, subió la vista para ver que las diosas le sonreían dulcemente para calmarlo—Paso lo que tu no dejaras que pase Naruto, ya lo hiciste una vez, tienes que volver a derrotar a todos los que se te pongan en frente nuevamente —Naruto les regalo una sonrisa pequeña y suspiro... Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo inevitable, si estaba en el pasado tendría que volver a vivir todo, con entrenamientos —Esperen significa que ¿Perdí todo mi poder?—Pregunto llenándose de panico—Asi es Naruto, estas igual como cuando tenías 13 años—Y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con incredulidad—¡Heeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Esperen y que hay de Kurama!—Pregunto con una última esperanza en su fiel compañero —No tiene recuerdo alguno Naruto, tienes que volver a ganarte su amistad—Y el Rubio cayo desmayado... De nuevo.

—¡Yo lo quiero despertar esta vez!—Tsukuyumi subió su bastón y comenzó a golpearlo muchas veces mientras Naruto se retorcía después de cada golpe.

—okey... —Naruto Ahora con vendas en la cabeza estaba sentado mirando seriamente a los 3—Practicamente estoy como al inicio y tengo que enfrentarme a una legión de asesinos que pueden ser cualquiera, perdí mi modo Biju mi modo Sennin y demás técnicas que había aprendido—Subio su mano e intento hacer un rasengan inútilmente.

—Naruto aunque tengas las técnicas en la mente tu cuerpo las tiene que aprender desde lo básico —Hagoromo suspiró, era momento de darle la noticia.

—No puedes dejar que mi madre despierte en esta ocasión Naruto, gaste casi todo mi poder y el poco que me queda lo tengo que usar para volver a la tierra blanca—Naruto lo miro sin comprender —Al cielo Naruto —Aclaro Amateratsu—Y nosotras dos no tenemos suficiente poder para ayudarlo a ti o a el Ahora, también dejamos gran parte de nuestro poder para traerte a esta época y cuando atraviese el camino al "otro lado" Shinigami no lo dejara volver—Naruto miro con duda a Hagoromo—La primera vez obligué al Shinigami para que mi espíritu viajara a diferentes épocas —Okey... Ese tipo merecía llamarse el Dios ninja—Pero la cosa es la siguiente Naruto, si mi madre despierta no podre darles el poder de Hidra y Asharu a ti y a Sasuke—La mirada del Sabio se oscureció —Si ella despierta no podrán sellarla está vez—El rostro de Naruto se volvió una mueca de terror y miro al Rikudou casi suplicante —Pero significaría vencer a Akatsuki y a Madara—Sin contar todos los enemigos que enfrento a lo largo de su vida, todas las pruebas y muertes... Era verdad, podía evitar que muchos murieran pero en donde estaba exactamente?—Lograste llegar a donde estabas una vez Naruto se que puedes hacerlo dos veces pero esta sera la última oportunidad que tendrás... De salvar el mundo.

—Pero ¿No me ayudaran en algo? Darme un Kekei Genkai o un arma súper genial—Pregunto algo esperanzado esperando una respuesta afirmativa—No tenemos nada de eso además no me gustan los cliches—Hablo Amateratsu divertida aunque si le daría algo, se puso sería al sentir qué la energía de Hagoromo se estaba desvaneciendo, su hermana dio un paso al frente.

—Naruto, tras desaparecer de este reino no nos volveras a ver jamas y comprendemos tu dura odisea—Tsukuyumi extendió su mano dejando ver un collar con un diamante rojo al centro—Este collar te avisara de cualquier peligro, la joya vibrara y brillará —Hagoromo no entendió el regalo, eso era prácticamente inútil con el instinto Ninja de Naruto pero decidió no decir nada por respeto. El Rubio tomo el collar con dudas y se lo coloco sin sentir algún cambio en su cuerpo.

—Y yo... —Amateratsu saco una lanza de dos metros con madera y hierro de forma epica que acababa en una punta en forma de relámpago, la lanza tenia un aura de poder—¡Te presento la lanza de KHOR el conquistador de los 6 reinos!—Una música épica sonó de algún lado mientras un relámpago cayo atrás de la diosa—¡SUKEEEEEE!—Naruto permitió olvidarse un segundo de todo y sus ojos se volvieron estrellas mirando aquella magnifica arma mientras los otros dos presentes miraban aquella lanza con cara de Saitama—Yo Amateratsu... —Naruto penso como se vería con esa lanza en sus manos montado sobre un caballo blanco y comenzó a extender las manos para recibirla—Te doy... —Pero la Diosa tomó la punta de la lanza de la parte superior y arranco un pedazo—Este fragmento —Naruto Cayo de espaldas igual que los otros dos, la diosa praticamente escucho el corazon de Naruto romperse—¿No pensabas que te iba a dar un arma milenial así como así no? Además esta arma le pertenece ya a alguien mas pero te doy el fragmento—Mientras Naruto lloraba a Cataratas por la decepción Amateratsu coloco el fragmento en su mano... Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al sentir una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, miro a la Diosa con dudas pero antes de hablar ocurrió algo, el Rikudou que estaba sonriendo hasta entonces fue cubierto con una luz blanca. Naruto lo miro junto a las Diosas.

—¿Anciano?...

—Mmmm ya veo, mi tiempo en éste mundo acabó...

 **Ingresen: Evil of Live opening.**

Naruto lo miro antes de darse cuenta de la realidad, avanzo hacía el mirándolo suplicante —Viejo... Qué haré si no lo logró y Kaguya despierta—Los recuerdos de su equipo desapareciendo llegaron a su mente haciendo que el temor se apoderara de el. El más fuerte del mundo ninja lo miro antes de sonreír —Facil... No te rindas, ¿Es tu camino Ninja o no?...

 **Ichido hamareba nukedasenai tsumikasanaru haitoku kan**

Naruto trago grueso y luego alzo la mirada aun temeroso, la energía había cubierto a Hagoromo y comenzaba a elevarse —Si hay alguien apto para esta misión eres tú, quien unió al mundo Ninja, se que habrá momentos donde no serás capaz de seguir pero tienes una nueva vida por delante, no desperdicies está oportunidad... Porqué sera la última que tengas.

 **A** **ku ga te maneku kono kairaku no sekai de.**

—Te explicare tu mision ahora. Cambiaras el presente para cambiar el resultado que viviste, debes vencer a Akatsuki a Madara y sobre todo... Evitar morir.

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza, y miro decidido al Rikudou Sennin—Y si fallas y mi madre despierta... Debes vencerla a toda costa.

 **Agaku hodo ni oboreteku sokonashi no yokubou** **wakattetemo mata ochiru kono zetsubou**

Las imágenes de su vida vinieron a su mente, los momentos con sus amigos, su maestro sus entrenamientos y sus padres, en especial su equipo y todos esos recuerdos comenzaron a arder hasta mostrar a Kaguya—"Aprende el precio por retarme"—Naruto Solto unas lágrimas y se las limpio con la manga de su camisa—No te fallare anciano, venceré a cualquiera que me reté.

—Se que no lo harás —Y el Rikudou desapareció en el cielo.

 **Kimi mo aitsu mo suki katte ni itte ya tte waratte sa.**

Naruto volteo a ver a las Diosas con determinación y sonrió —Su poder no sera en vano ¡Salvare al mundo Dattebayo!—Ambas diosas sonrieron y subieron sus baculo apuntándole, de inmediato un circulo mágico se extendió rodeando a Naruto.

 **Dakedo boku mo onaji you ni warau teihen dourui sou desu yo.**

—Esta sera la última vez que nos veremos, Uzumaki Naruto, se que no nos fallaras, mi luz te cuidara en las noches—Hablo Tsukuyumi a un rubio serió la magia de ese circulo creció haciendo que su cabello alborotado flotara—Y mi Luz también de Día —Amateratsu sonrió dulcemente mientras el poder cubría a Naruto.

 **Otona ni oshierareta mohan kaitou datte**

—Yo la diosa de la luna/sol, te ordenó —Ambas hablaron sincronizadas mientras empezaba a desaparecer —¡Vivir!—Naruto desaparecío dejando una estala azul.

 **Munashisa o fuyashite shimaun desu.**

Naruto abrio sus ojos y se sentó de inmediato, estaba en su habitación así que salto de su cama tropezando un par de veces y miro la fecha—"Estoy después de la misión en la tierra de las olas"—Suspiró frustrado, no podría salvar a Zabusa y Haku. Camino hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba amaneciendo —Aun qué tenga que enfrentarme a mil asesinos... —Extendio la mano hacia el horizonte, justo sobre el sol.

 **Mou yurushite kure yo.**

—¡No habrá nadie que me detenga Dattebayo!—Cerro su mano con fuerza mientras en el cielo aparecían muchas figuras... De aquellos a quienes se tendría que enfrentar.

 **Errores en su mayoría corregidos, si notan algún otro pueden avisarme espero les haya gustado, pueden dejar sus sugerencias o quejas revisare todas. Aun no se quien será la pareja De Naruto ni quiero hacer uno de esos cientos de fanfic donde Naruto recibe ayuda de una X persona o deidad se hace un macho alfa y un tipo invencible que se forma un Harem de la nada dándole a cada mujer que se mueva, pronto tambien subiré la actualización de mi otra historia tras un largo rato pero las practicas y mis maestros no me daban piedad.**

 **Hasta la proxima...**


End file.
